Darkness Not Light 2
Darkness Not Light: Two Years Later is the second episode in the Darkness Not Light series. The episode depicts the rising elemental race and its conflict with the British wizarding community. Isabella Riddle, now in her final year at Hogwarts, befriends Kaleina Riddle (her half-sister, unknown to both at the time) and reunites with Nuggets Dolohov. Kaleina battles Jimmy Ackle for the command of the remnant Death Eater organisation. Upon learning of their elemental abilities, Dolohov and Isabella fight for the elemental race in a battle against the magical community. Dolohov and Isabella begin their rocky relationship as Commander Parak becomes self-anointed leader of the elementals. In a climatic final battle, the arrival of Alexei Levchenko forces Dolohov to make the ultimate sacrifice. The episode was written in 2007. Part One Two years has passed since the events of Darkness Not Light 1. Isabella Riddle has befriended Kaleina Riddle, the daughter of the deceased Dark Lord and her half-sister. But Isabella is shocked to see Nuggets Dolohov’s, who has returned after a two year hiatus. He warns of Jimmy Ackle’s elevation to Dark Lord of the Death Eaters. Dolohov asks about Maurice Edison’s whereabouts but Isabella informs him that Maurice had left Hogwarts after the events of the first episode. Dolohov attempts to get Hogwarts onside against the Death Eaters, yet the wizarding community seem supportive of Ackle’s tough stance against elementals which many wizards view as a threat. Gina Loiacono arrives and attacks Dolohov and Isabella, who manage to fight her off. However, she takes Dolohov’s Prism and they visit Isabella’s past where the trio see her cry after Dolohov leaves her two years ago. Dolohov reclaims the Prism and shows them a subjective future where the dead bodies of Ackle, Gina, Isabella and Maurice are laid out on a battle-scarred battlefield. On returning to the present, Dolohov and Isabella return to Hogwarts with Dolohov sending Gina away. He questions Isabella over her feelings for Maurice but she claims she has moved on so the question is irrelevant. During this time it is apparent that Dolohov is undergoing a personal battle with his Prism which is now starting to influence him without even being opened. Dolohov escorts Isabella back to the school. He teleports to Venice where he attempts to locate a fellow elemental. Unknown to him, Kaleina has followed him and she confronts him over his recent whereabouts. Dolohov seems more interested in what Kaleina plans for the Death Eaters if she claims leadership over Ackle. They are then confronted by vampires as Dolohov searches for the missing elemental. But when the duo enter a room they are teleported back to Hogwarts. Deducing they had touched a Portkey, Dolohov concludes the wizarding community have begun hunting down elementals. Ackle uses the Dark Mark to call former Death Eaters which Dolohov and Kaleina feel. She leaves Dolohov to hunt down Ackle herself after Dolohov shows doubts. Meanwhile, Gina abducts Isabella and leaves her half-sister to drown in an icy lake. However, Dolohov timely intervenes and saves her life. Meanwhile, Ackle’s crusade against the elementals is well underway. He sends Lucius Malfoy to search for more elemental settlements. Dolohov and Isabella take a walk in the Forbidden Forest but are ambushed by numerous Death Eaters including Gina and Ackle himself. The pair are captured and subdued, Ackle then orders Gina to torture Dolohov and kill him after Isabella refuses to join his organisation. Ackle then dumps Dolohov’s body in the lake which angers Isabella to the extent that she attacks the new Dark Lord. Despite gaining the upper hand, Isabella is inflicted by sad memories of both Dolohov and Maurice by a manipulative Ackle. Seeing the opportunity to flee, Ackle and the Death Eaters initiate a quick retreat. Gina stays behind though. Seemingly plagued with regret, she recovers the body of Dolohov and guides Isabella to use her healing powers which manage to resuscitate Dolohov. The former Death Eater deduces Gina is on their side despite the Prism telling him otherwise. Awkwardly thanking Isabella for saving his life, Dolohov admits his true feelings for her which Isabella gladly reciprocate. They share their first kiss despite the criticisms of Dolohov’s Prism. Part Two Elsewhere, Kaleina confronts Ackle about his leadership of the Death Eaters, believing the position is hers because of her heritage. Ackle refuses to bow to her demands and the two fight. Kaleina unleashes her darkness elemental ability for the first time which severely wounds Ackle. The fallen Dark Lord retreats from battle leaving Kaleina in charge of the Death Eaters. Meanwhile, Gina reveals she never betrayed Ackle and sets her vampire boyfriend Rick on Dolohov and Isabella. After a lengthy battle, Dolohov impales Rick with a makeshift wooden stake which kills the vampire. In retaliation, Gina stabs Isabella with her trademark dagger before fleeing the scene. A resourceful Dolohov manages to recuperate Isabella through the Prism and extracts energy from a dying Ackle, who arrived to see Gina. The operation is successful as Isabella lives but Ackle dies, Dolohov dutifully buries his former Death Eater associate in the Forbidden Forest. Kaleina uses the Dark Mark to call former Death Eaters to her position. A few turn up as well as Dolohov who is carrying two Death Eaters he killed. Kaleina is about to react when Dolohov calmly informs her she is an elemental. Dolohov leaves without answering Kaleina’s questions as he meets Gina. She insults him but Dolohov claims he killed her parents (in reality her foster parents) during a mission in his Death Eater days, Gina emotionally Apparates. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Hogwarts, Commander Parak prepares his elemental resistance for battle. As a respected and experienced elemental, Parak is the leader of this small settlement. He also talks to a boy who he calls “D”, later revealed to be Demetrius Dolohov, saying the young teenager is not yet ready for battle. Isabella meets Gabriel in Hogwarts, one of her few remaining friends as many students avoid her because they believe she is dangerous after the events of the previous episode. Gabriel is a fellow elemental who can control fire. After a talk with him, Isabella reveals to Dolohov that she wants to fight with her friends at Hogwarts, even if that means going up against the elementals. This visibly unsettles Dolohov who leaves her. Appearing outside the Forbidden Forest, Dolohov succumbs to the Prism’s wishes. He opens the device, allows himself to become consumed as he enters the Forest. Part Three Isabella follows Dolohov as he kills Fenrir Greyback, a former Death Eater. Gina also arrives and again assaults Isabella. Instead of intervening, Dolohov watches under the Prism’s stupor as Isabella is badly beaten. He eventually musters the mental strength to overcome the Prism’s hold and combines his water and electricity elements to devastating extents. Gina dies at Dolohov’s hands and when Isabella closes his Prism, Dolohov shows visible discomfort at having killed Gina. Having located the elemental base, Dolohov states to Isabella that the war is likely to kill him. Isabella desperately changes the subject, stating she had loved Dolohov from the moment she met him when he was a Death Eater. After sharing a romantic moment, the two arrive at the elemental base where they are welcomed by Dolohov’s old friend Parak. Watching from afar is the Ministry’s highly rated Auror, Alexei Levchenko. He reports back to the Ministry regarding Dolohov and Isabella’s situation. Isabella wanders the base as Dolohov talks with Parak, but she is captured by Alan Summers, a former Death Eater, who Apparates away with Isabella. Thankfully Gabriel notices this and informs Dolohov. Dolohov takes Gabriel with him as he teleports through the elements, gradually finding Summers with an unconscious Isabella. Summers kills Gabriel on sight. Dolohov resorts to his Prism to beat Summers, only sparing the wizard at the behest of Isabella, who states she does not want to see Dolohov kill again. As Summers Apparates, Levchenko arrives and begins his first fight against the couple. Despite only possessing a wand, Levchenko holds his own in combat but the elementals teleport when the Russian calls for reinforcements. Upon their return, Dolohov and Isabella attend Maurice’s official funeral as Parak buries the body in a silver tomb. Isabella mourns the passing of both Gabriel and Maurice and attempts to get Dolohov to promise he would not die. Dolohov, however, states he cannot promise that but he will be strong for her and, if they are to survive the battle, Dolohov says they can live a normal life. At that moment, the forces of Hogwarts and the Ministry appear on the fields below the elemental settlement. Parak rouses the elementals for battle. Kaleina’s Death Eaters are inconspicuously absent with Kaleina struggling to decide whether to fight for either side as she could represent both. As a result, her small organisation remain neutral. The elementals start strongly, edging the battle with both Dolohov and Parak using their experience and abilities to defeat many opponents. Dolohov also guides Isabella in conflict, hoping to unleash some of her powers. A watching Levchenko, sensing defeat, called Summers and instructed him to battle Dolohov, hoping the young wizard would cause a distraction if nothing else. To the Russian’s surprise, Summers wounds Dolohov. Levchenko descends to the battlefield and prepares to kill his dying opponent. Isabella fires a killing curse at the Russian, who dodges the spell, only for it to hit Dolohov. An emotional Isabella unleashes an electrical storm and, when she electrocutes Dolohov, his heart restarts. A rejuvenated Dolohov uses his Prism and takes the fight to Levchenko. However, the Russian uses his double-edged spear to fatally injure Isabella. Failing to feel her pulse, Dolohov begged Levchenko to kill him. The Russian stabs Dolohov with his spear but Dolohov refuses to lose all hope and grabs the spear, pushing it through his body until Levchenko lets go. Dolohov then thrusts forward, ramming the other end of the spear through Levchenko’s chest. Despite the battle raging on, Dolohov uses the Prism to stabilise Isabella’s life as well as his own. He then stops time using a complicated combination, but this does not affect Isabella or himself. Dolohov plans to wipe everybody’s mind of the conflict and urges Isabella to leave a normal life, but without him. At the price of this, Dolohov reveals he would have to die. A tearful Isabella pleads for Dolohov to find another way. Dolohov emotionally states that there is no other way. He instructs Isabella to find his brother and sister and persuade them to continue the fight against Levchenko, who Dolohov predicts will continue to be a threat. As Dolohov dies, the people on the battlefield begin to fade and the damage sustained on the land is reversed. Everything disappears until Isabella is left by herself with a triangular Prism that Dolohov leaves for remembrance. Epilogue Nobody but Isabella, Kaleina and Parak, knows about the war but it does not stop future skirmishes between the magical community and the elemental race. Isabella manages to attain a normal life with Ackle and Gina dead. She lives alone at the start of the next episode, but eventually gets herself involved in Levchenko's schemes. Kaleina loses control of the Death Eaters and her sanity, isolating herself from the world. Dolohov’s consciousness is trapped within his Prism, recovering from his wounds and strengthening his power as he waits for somebody to open the Prism he gave to Isabella, which would trigger his return. Meanwhile, Parak’s memories of the Elemental-Wizard war is intact as he created the Prisms, therefore Dolohov’s actions does not affect him. Rather than restart the battle, Parak hides away to focus on his Prism experiments until he joins Levchenko's government, planning to bring it down from within. Levchenko, still retaining his reputation as a powerful wizard and a mysterious wound on his chest, becomes obsessed by control. After evolving into a powerful elemental, Levchenko builds up a private army of wizards and launches an invasion of Europe. The army also contains humans and closet elementals who are attrated by power. Over the following three years, Levchenko becomes ruler of the country and launches an invasion of Europe. He encounters little domestic opposition as he rules the country with an iron-fist. However, Diamond Dolohov starts a small resistance movement to confront him.